


Preparing to Fire (#232 Lick)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [141]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie can be a bit of a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing to Fire (#232 Lick)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slightly unsafe handling of firearms.

Ian shivered as Charlie’s tongue ran from his shoulder up the back of his neck.

Ian settled the butt of his new rifle against his shoulder.

Charlie’s tongue swirled around his ear.

Ian tried to focus down the scope.

Charlie’s hands went to Ian’s jeans and lowered them to his knees.

Ian took deep breaths trying to slow his heart and calm his body.

Charlie’s tongue ran along the skin where his ass met his thigh.

Ian took a deep breath and let his finger rest by the trigger.

Charlie spread him and slid a finger in.

Ian took his shot.


End file.
